Generally, a hybrid electric vehicle is configured to control an electric motor using a high-voltage, high-capacity battery to perform a motor driving control of a battery using energy discharge of the battery such as starting of a vehicle, adding a starting torque when starting the vehicle, an engine assist while driving, an engine stop when stopping the vehicle, and re-starting after an idle stop and a motor power generation control such as power generation while stopping and power generation while driving, thereby charging energy in the battery.
The hybrid electric vehicle includes a control device called a battery management system (BMS) configured to operate and manage a battery and operate the control device (e.g., a controller). The BMS may mainly be configured to monitor voltage, current, temperature, and the like of the battery, calculate and output a state of charge (SOC) of the battery, and measure and display the state of charge of the battery, error information, and the like. Further, the BMS may be configured to perform cell balancing, cooling, supply voltage, and current limitation, and the like of the battery. However, to improve lifespan of the battery and performance of the vehicle, the BMS does not generally perform the charging of the battery when the battery is a low temperature state.